The invention is directed to a cooking pot cover.
Known covers for cooking pots are outwardly concavely arced, i.e., away from the pot. As a rule, they also comprise an annular raised portion whose annular diameter is slightly smaller than the diameter of the edge of the pot.
Given the known covers, pouring liquids off by slightly displacing the cover on the edge of the pot upon formation of a sickle-shaped gap and placing the pot at an angle over a sink is difficult because a gap opening also forms at the side lying opposite the gap, steam emerging therefrom. In order to protect against scalding, the user must thus protect himself at the arms as well as by employing potholders at the hands.